LckyTUBA's 1981 Tubaworld Hurricane Season
Overview The 1981 Tubaworld hurricane season was an above average season that featured 20 systems, 20 named storms, 12 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. Despite being only slightly above average, the season proved to be quite destructive. The most notable storm of the season was Rita, which devastated the Pedal Peninsula, especially the city of Pedal Point. . . . . . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Arlene was a fairly strong pre-season storm that passed just west of Grantston in mid-April, causing minor damage. A non-tropical disturbance well south of Grantston moved north over SSTs of 26 C, and began to develop into a tropical cyclone. The disturbance developed a closed circulation, and was designated as Tropical Depression One on the morning of April 11. One continued to organize, and strengthened into a tropical storm that evening, receiving the name Arlene from the LTWC. Arlene continued to strengthen as it tracked north, fueled by unusually warm SSTs of 27-28 C. Arlene passed just west of Grantston early in the morning on April 13, and made landfall northwest of the city later that morning at its peak intensity of 70 mph with a pressure of 993 mbar. Arlene immediately began extratropical transition while it weakened as it moved inland. Early in the morning on April 14, Arlene became a storm-force extratropical cyclone, weakening further as it moved inland. Arlene dissipated on the morning of April 15. . Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Bret was a weak system that hit Gucciville in late May, causing minimal damage. A tropical depression formed from a low southwest of Savannahport on the morning of May 24, and strengthened into Tropical Storm Bret that afternoon as it started to track north. Bret strengthened slightly more as it approached the Pedal Peninsula, but made two landfalls the following morning- one just south of Gucciville and the other directly on the city. Both landfalls were at Bret's peak, featuring 50 mph winds and a pressure of 1002 mbar. Bret became extratropical on the afternoon of the 25th, and was absorbed into a frontal system the following morning. . Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Cindy was a moderate tropical storm that skimmed southwestern Tubaland and struck Uchia in July, causing minor damage. A tropical wave that had passed south of Tubaland uneventfully began to develop on July 13. On the morning of July 14, the wave developed into Tropical Depression Three, and was designated Tropical Storm Cindy that evening as it strengthened into a tropical storm. Cindy continued to organize and strengthen, reaching a peak intensity of 65 mph on the evening of July 15. Cindy began to weaken gradually after that point, although it continued to maintain tropical storm strength for several days after peaking. Early in the morning on July 17. Cindy made landfall in far southern Uchia as a 50 mph tropical storm. Cindy began to weaken and become disorganized as it moved inland, falling to tropical depression status that evening and degenerating to a remnant low early the following morning. Cindy's remnant persisted until the evening of July 18, when they dissipated over central Uchia. . Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Dennis was a powerful and destructive hurricane that hit Edgeburg in early August, causing heavy damage. . . . . . . . Due to its impacts on southeastern Tubaland, Dennis was retired in the spring of 1982 and replaced with Don for use in the 1993 season. Tropical Storm Emily Tropical Storm Emily was a weak and disorganized system that passed over southeastern Tubaland, causing minimal impacts. . . . . . . Hurricane Floyd Hurricane Floyd was a weak hurricane that struck northwestern Ottoland as a tropical storm, causing minor damage. . . . . . . Hurricane Gert Hurricane Gert was a moderate hurricane that brushed the southern tip of the Pedal Peninsula as a Category 1 and then struck east of Grantston as a tropical storm, causing minor damage. . . . . . . Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Harvey was a very powerful system that struck Piermont in late August, causing severe impacts throughout the northern Pedal Bay area. . . . . . . Due to its impacts on southeastern Tubaland, Harvey was retired in the spring of 1982 and replaced with Harold for use in the 1993 season. Tropical Storm Irene Tropical Storm Irene was a moderate tropical storm that hit northwestern Ottoland in late August, causing moderate damage. . . . . . . Hurricane Jose Hurricane Jose was a minimal hurricane that struck southern Ottoland's eastern shore in early September, causing minor damage. . . . . . . Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Katrina was a moderate hurricane that impacted the Pedal Peninsula, causing moderate impacts. . . . . . . Hurricane Lenny Hurricane Lenny was a very powerful Category 5 that struck eastern Tubaland still as a major hurricane, causing widespread destruction. . . . . . . Due to its impacts on eastern Tubaland, Lenny was retired in the spring of 1982 and replaced with Lee for use in the 1993 season. Hurricane Maria Hurricane Maria was a powerful September hurricane that struck southwestern Tubaland, causing moderate damage. . . . . . . Tropical Storm Nate Tropical Storm Nate was a short-lived and disorganized tropical storm that struck southeastern Tubaland in late September. . . . . . . Tropical Storm Ophelia Tropical Storm Ophelia was another short-lived and disorganized tropical storm that struck southeastern Tubaland in late September, with remarkable similarity to Nate. . . . . . . Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Philippe was a moderate hurricane that stayed over the Sousa Sea without impacting land in early October. . . . . . . . Hurricane Rita Hurricane Rita was an extremely powerful hurricane that decimated Pedal Point after it struck the city as a Category 5 in October. . . . . . . Due to its devastating impacts on the Pedal Peninsula as well as the rest of southeastern Tubaland, especially Pedal Point, Rita was retired in the spring of 1982 and replaced with Rina for use in the 1993 season. Hurricane Stan Hurricane Stan was a powerful Category 3 that made landfall in central Ottoland in late October, causing moderate damage. . . . . . . Tropical Storm Tammy Tropical Storm Tammy was a weak storm that never affected land, staying out in the southern Sousa Sea in November. . . . . . . Hurricane Vince Hurricane Vince was a weak hurricane that passed over the Sousa Sea in late November without affecting land. . . . . . . Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 1981 Tubaworld hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:LckyTUBA Category:Tubaworld Basin Category:Above-average seasons Category:Slightly Above Average seasons Category:Costly seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons